ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman '89
Batman '89 is an ongoing DC Comics Batman series. Similar to how Batman '66 emulates the style of the 1966 Adam West Batman TV Show, Batman '89 aims to continue the story of the Tim Burton batman movies following 1989's Batman and 1992's Batman Returns, ignoring 1995's Batman Forever, and 1997's Batman and Robin, which were both directed by Joel Schumacher. The 12 story arc's which encompass the series emulate the gothic style and tone of the Burton movies, using the likenesses of the original actors such as Michael Keaton, and aim to complete the "Tim Burton Batman Saga". Publication Info After battling The Joker, The Penguin, and Catwoman, Batman's war on crime is just beginning. Return to the breathtaking and haunting world of Gotham City, as Batman faces all new enemies and finds new allies. Story Arcs # Batman Continues # Batman Triumphs # Batman Crusades # Batman Stands # Batman Evolves # Batman Emerges # Batman Survives # Batman Descends # Batman Awakens # Batman Strikes # Batman Escapes # Batman Ends Main Characters Batman Family * Bruce Wayne/Batman - Drawn with the likeness of Michael Keaton * Dick Grayson/Nightwing - Drawn with the likeness of Marlon Wayans * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Drawn with the likeness of Winona Ryder * Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Drawn with the likeness of Michelle Pfeiffer * Jason Todd/Red Hood - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Tim Drake/Red Robin - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Katherine "Kate" Kane/Batwoman - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Cassandra Caine/Black Bat - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Bette Kane/Flamebird - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Helena Burtinelli/Huntress- Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Stephanie Brown/Spoiler - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Haprer Row/Bluebird - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Luke Fox/Batwing - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Duke Thomas/Signal - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Damian Wayne/Robin - Drawn with the likeness of TBA Rogues Gallery * Jack Napier/Joker - Drawn with the likeness of Jack Nicholson * Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot/Penguin - Drawn with the likeness of Danny DeVito * Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Drawn with the likeness of Michelle Pfeiffer * Edward Nygma/Riddler - Drawn with the likeness of Robin WIlliams * Harvey Dent/Two Face - Drawn with the likeness of Billy Dee Williams * Jonathon Crane/Scarecrow - Drawn with the likeness of Brad Douriff * Professor Hugo Strange - Drawn with the likeness of Christopher Lee * Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Pamela Lillian Isely/ Poison Ivy - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Victor Zsasz - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Robert Kirkland Langstrom/Man-Bat - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Harleen Frances Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Bane - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Arnold Weskler/Ventriloquist - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Drury Walker/Killer Moth - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Basil Karlo/Clayface - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Ra's al Ghul - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Garfield Lynns/Firefly - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Thomas "Tommy" Elliot/Hush - Drawn with the likeness of TBA * Roman Sionis/Black Mask - Drawn with the likeness of TBA Trivia * Although the series concluded with Batman Ends, Standalone miniseries adapting Batman: Year One, Batman Beyond, and The Dark Knight Returns for the Burtonverse are being considered, as well as a crossover with the original Superman films. Category:Tim Burton Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Batman Franchise Category:The Batman film franchse Category:The Batman Category:Comics Category:Comic Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Book series Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Image Needed